Envy
Envy, also known as Resentment Made Flesh, then Covetous Queen, is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins that were originally imprisoned by the Four Horseman many centuries before the Apocalypse. However, upon the End War's premature onset and the destruction of Humanity, Envy, along with her brethren, were freed by the council and began to ravage the Earth and threaten the Balance. In the game, Envy is later revealed to be the main antagonist having faked her defeat, and is both the first and later the eleventh/final boss of Darksiders 3. Overview Said to be the weakest of the Seven Deadly Sins, Envy is thought of very lowly even by her fellow sins. Due to this, Envy became a creature of pure jealousy and coveteous thievery. Seeking to claim more power and to have what others possess, Envy traveled to Earth to stake her claim. Though very much weaker in comparison to the other Sins, Envy can be a deadly combatant when not taken seriously. Her magic and paranoid nature make her unpredictable in battle and thus individuals should stay on their guard.Darksiders III - Official Site History Envy was once defeated by the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse alongside the other six of the Seven Deadly Sins. The battle left a lasting impression on Envy who, jealous of the power wielded by the Four Horsemen, would go on to assume a pastiche of their forms. When the Premature Apocalypse was triggered, Envy and the other sins were released on Earth by The Charred Council in a bid to have them and Fury destroy each other. Darksiders 3 Instead of immediately going to Earth, Envy assumed the form of a female Watcher and weaseled her way into Fury's good graces through flattery. Through the guise of a loyal servant, Envy brought Fury to one of her hated rivals: a bird creature carrying the much-coveted Amulet - the Talisman of Sin - which is capable of both tracking the seven sins and trapping their essences once their physical form has been destroyed. The Watcher disguised Envy's made up worries that the nearest sin would be Envy combined with her rival's possessive attitude was enough to make Fury assume the bird creature was Envy, which the insane bird creature didn't bother to deny, even unto death and imprisonment within the Talisman at Fury's hands. Envy as the Watcher traveled with Fury as they hunted the sins, many of which seemed to see through Envy's disguise while she herself dropped a few comments on the subject of Envy herself. While Envy at first appears to admire Fury as seen by her greatly heaping praise upon her constantly, as Fury slowly grows away from a savage rage-fueled monster into a more mature being, the so-called servant starts making more than one jab at the horseman for her perceived slights. Fury, however, remains ignorant to the true nature of her servant until the clash against Pride where Envy reveals her true identity and her gambit to have Fury steal all the power of the other sins for her, along with taking a chunk of Fury's for good measure. After ejecting Fury from Pride's temple, Envy charges into the Council's Chambers where she starts taking shots at the Charred Council via parodies of the Horsemen's weapons and doppelgangers of the other six sins. Fury arrives on the scene and, after failing to coerce a surrender from Envy, engages in a long brutal battle against the maddened Sin. Ultimately, Envy overpowers Fury, almost sending her into the lava, as well as depriving Envy of Fury's power causing Envy to fly into a jealous temper tantrum hoisting Fury into the air while ranting, upon which Fury then releases Scorn into her abdomen thereby killing the insane Sin. Fury then takes back the Talisman of Sin, seals Envy inside of it, then uses it as a hand grenade to distract the Council and flee back to Earth. Appearance The false Envy's appearance is equal parts vulture, crow and mage. She wears her signature amulet, a flat spiked skull that glows and hums when one of the Seven Deadly Sins are nearby (and since the real Envy is always nearby it constantly glows yellow-green) with the hum growing stronger when more than one sin is close by, on a chain around her neck and a largely armored cloak that depicts bones. The real Envy is a green four-armed female humanoid wearing an imitation of the Four Horsemen's attire. Said attire includes a replica of Death's mask, War's cowl colored purple, Strife's body armor and Fury's accessories. Powers and Abilities Envy has a reputation as the weakest of the Seven Deadly Sins, but despite this, she is still stronger than average enemies. To compensate for this weakness, and perhaps appropriate with her namesake, Envy does not fight with her own power, but rather she siphons power from the other six deadly sins using her rival the fake Envy's amulet which manifests as versions of the Deadly Sins and Four Horsemen's attacks altered to become Envy energies. Strategy First Form During her first fight against Fury, the false Envy will attack by swiping her staff at Fury or by conkering and droping blue energy blasts at Fury. Envy will also attemp to stab Fury with her staff while droping energy blast down at her, doing double the damage. Another attack that Envy can do is teleporting and droping down to create shock waves that Fury has to jump over three times in the battle.. Two times during the battle when Envy lose a certain amount of health, she will float in the air and slam into the ground while producing waves of blue arcane magic that will create a hole and cause Fury to fall into, afterwords she will then charge up a devastating attack were she will unleash an energy explosion around herself that can only be avoided by standing in the edges of the arena, this attack is quite devastating as it can take out a good chunk of Fury's health if she is too close to the attack. In these phases, Fury must climb her way up to Envy, and when she reaches an area that is close to the faux sin, must do a three hit combo that will not only disrupt Envy's attack but will also force her to the ground, the second time is much harder as it takes longer for Fury to climb back up. Compared to the previous first bosses, Envy is considered by many Players as one of the more difficult first bosses in the series, as not only can her attacks be somewhat hard to avoid, but she also does high damage. Not only that, but the level leading up to Envy has no checkpoints, so if the player loses, they have to start the entire level all over again. Second Form In her final fight with Fury, the True Envy attacks Fury with copies of each of the three Horsemen's weapons. With the sword that Envy carries in her left arm, she can perform a single sword slash, a downwards sword thrust, both a sword slash and a sword downwards thrust, a sword charge stab, or slam her sword down and create a set of swords that rupture from the ground. With the scythe that Envy wields in her right arm, she can perform a scythe slash, throw the scythe around herself, both a sickle slash and throw it around herself or throw the scythes at fury like a boomerang. With a set of guns Envy carries with her set of lower arms, she can shoot dark green energy beams or bullets. Envy will also do combos with either set of weapons, sometimes doing a three-hit combo. With the amulet, Envy can summon each of the Seven Sins to use their unique attacks against Fury. Depending on what Sin Envy summons, they will launch an assault similar to those used against Fury previously in their respective battles. If Wrath is summoned, he will create shock waves that Fury must jump over. If Sloth is summoned, he will either slam down on Fury before exploding or attempt to hit her with his staff. If Lust is summoned, they will do an overhead sword swipe at Fury. If Gluttony is summoned, he will slam down one of his tentacles from his leviathan form on Fury. If Pride is summoned, she will fly down and do a sword slash at Fury. If Avarice is summoned, he will do a claw swipe at Fury, sometimes Envy can do a quick sidestep to avoid damage by Fury. Personality Envy is described as resentment made flesh. As such, Envy is a jealous creature that often covets what others have and frequently goes into rants about her possessions and is prone to fits of insane laughter. The bird creature assumed by Fury to be Envy believes that humans think creation favors them, and for this reason, she is intent on taking everything that they have including their lives, while also planning to use them as toys until they break out of sheer contempt begat by Pride. In spite of the bird creature's apparent insanity, she legitimately fears the Four Horsemen as seen by her recoiling in fear when she learned that Fury was after her. In battle, she gloats that she is hated because of what is rightfully hers (she doesn't mention outright who hates her, but in context is obviously speaking about the real Envy), her overall personality is similar to that of a witch. As a Watcher, she is shown to be very calm and collected while portraying enough insight about the Balance, various races, the goings on within the universe, etc. Envy is also very wise having revealed to be good with Fury in some ways, such as in regards to how and why everyone in creation is so arduously preoccupied with the Third Kingdom while there was is an entire universe to explore and conquer. While hinting at how the war for balance was really just a ruse in order to keep both sides between the Earth occupied in order to ensure that the rest of the cosmos could flourish while unimpeded by the petty squabbling of Heaven and Hell, The Watcher form of Envy often questioned what it was that The Creator saw in Humanity despite all their faults. Envy was also not above complementing a great many achievements humanity had obtained while their society flourished, as she noted that all of their structures were lain to waste in Hell's onslaught, as well as to how the residents of the White City were often jealous of humanity's capacity for art, citing that no one has ever seen one of those birds paint or sculpt, much less craft anything noteworthy, and even finding that there was a lot of irony in the way mankind was always building their city structures towards the cosmos above even though they were trapped on the ground, especially considering how despite all of their towering works instead descended into devildom. This shows just how insightful and articulate Envy truly was beneath the surface, along with harboring a snarky attitude that rears itself bit by bit despite her submissive act. She was also prone to some cowardice and hesitation when facing some of the greater oddities while traveling with Fury on her quest against the seven, but was also inclined to express surprise at Fury's cold yet hot demeanor from time to time, like how she would meanly dismiss the Minsk creatures while on their journey. The true Envy is revealed to be quite possibly the most dangerous and intelligent of the Seven Sins, surpassing even Pride and Lust. She posed as a loyal boot licker to the Charred Council and easily played the part of a sycophantic aid to Fury while guiding her in killing the Sins all so the rider would collect their powerful essence for her. Though she masks her insanity under a cool confident exterior, hints to her true nature are made throughout Fury's mission, such as mentioning that she envies Humanity's art, Pride's prettiness (until gazing upon the scar on her face), Fury's blissful ignorance and the power of the Horsemen & the Charred Council. Strangely, when the demon Abraxis stated that the weak envy the strong, he was speaking towards Envy in her Watcher form as to imply that she was familiar with the concept. Her hidden insanity is finally laid bare when she enters a jealous temper tantrum upon almost losing Fury's power to a random pool of lava in the Charred Council's Chamber, which causes her to hoist the Horseman into the air ranting, all while remaining ignorant of Fury aiming Scorn towards her heart until it was too late. Curiously Lust mentioned that Envy had no front line combat experience possibly indicating that she never actively participated in fighting but after the battle. Trivia *Envy differs from other antagonists from previous Darksiders games as: **She is the first main antagonist in the Darksiders ''series to be female. **She is the first antagonist to be fought on two separate occasions. *Envy's first form looks very similar to the Skeksis from the movie, ''The Dark Crystal. *Being that Envy was really The Watcher along, there were many hints and clues though out Darksiders 3 to show that to the players. **As the bird creature that was thought to be Envy was sucked into the Talisman, the magic that is sucking in the bird creature is colored white unlike with the other Sins as the magic used to suck the Sins in is colored green, indicating that the bird creature is not a Sin, and as such, is not Envy. **During the times when the Watcher is close to the Talisman, it glows green. Due to the talisman glowing when a Sin is close by, this hints that the Watcher is a Sin. **Adding to the above, when the false Envy is first shown her talisman is not glowing, yet it glows constantly throughout Fury's journey indicating that she has a sin next to her all the time. **After Lust has been defeated and tries to tell Fury that Envy is still alive, they make a small quick glance at The Watcher, hinting that they knew that Envy has taken the form of the Watcher. **Upon meeting Abraxis, he jests to the Watcher that the weak always envy the strong, implying that he knew her true identity. *Although the bird creature does not have anything to do with the real Envy, she is one of the two bosses in Darksiders 3 to be fought twice, with the other being Wrath. Gallery Darksiders III screenshot 3.png ds3Envy_Concept.jpg Envy illustration - Darksiders III.jpg Envy,_after_absorbing_the_powers_of_the_Sins_and_the_Horsemen.jpg|Envy in her true form Envy_empowered.jpg|Envy after claiming the power of the Sins and Horsemen Darksiders III - Envy Boss Fight Darksiders III - Envy Final Boss Fight Darksiders III - Deadly Sin 1 - Envy Cinematic and Gameplay New-watcher.gif|Envy's Watcher form References Category:Darksiders 3 Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Bosses Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Darksiders 3 bosses Category:Major Antagonists